Modern day display screens in various devices (e.g., televisions, laptops, smart phones, tablets, etc.) may be able to display content at a high resolution (e.g., at 4K resolution, at 8K resolution, or the like). However, in an example, displaying content at high resolution may consume relatively high power. In another example, if content is streamed over a network (e.g., the Internet), the high-resolution content may consume relatively high bandwidth.